Miraculous Power Rangers
Miraculous Power Rangers is the 4th episode of the first season of Power Rangers Realm Force. Summary When a friend of Frankie Stein have been akumatized by Hawk Moth, the Realm Force Rangers, Ladybug and Cat Noir must work together to stop Scar's evil plan to help his dark purpose. Plot The Miraculous Zord blueprints/Making good progress on them The story begins with Max Tennyson taking charge at the base, Nighlock was making blueprints on the new Miraculous Zords with some blueprints making good progress. Meeting Cleo de Nile, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste As for Connor Lacey and his friends were hanging out as they met with Cleo de Nile, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste how wished to hang out for a bit. Scar meets Hawk Moth/Making a deal with each other/Enough Chi to restore Scar Meanwhile at the tower, Scar appeared behind Hawk Moth as he made a deal with him. As for Ushari, he brought enough Orbs of Chi for the Outlanders and for Scar's body to be restored. Akumatizing Cleo de Nile/Gathering Marinette and Adrien at the base When Cleo was Akumatized, she became "Mummy Wrap". Just as Frankie couldn't stop her from hurting anybody in the city, Connor and the other Rangers had to gather Marinette and Adrien at the base. Wu, Garmadon and Fluminox warned them about Scar and Hawk Moth/Beginning the plan At the base, Wu, Garmadon and Fluminox warned them about Scar and Hawk Moth working together. With the troubled matter going on, Max Tennyson and Connor had to start working on a plan. Discovering Marinette and Adrien as Ladybug and Cat Noir/Trying to convince Cleo Then, Connor and his friends discovered that Marinette and Adrien were Ladybug and Cat Noir. With Frankie worried about Cleo, she had to try and convince her but attacked her without remembering her. Marinette and Adrien helps Frankie/Working together as a team Soon, Marinette and Adrien came to help out Frankie getting her friend back by working together. Reirei, Goigoi, and their pack makes an ambush/The Chima heroes stopped them Meanwhile, Reirei, Goigoi, and their pack prepared to make an ambush. Just then, Laval and his friends came to stop them just in time. What they didn't realized, the Orbs of Chi made them anthropomorphic. Retreating for safety/How to destroy Cleo's corruption without hurting her Then, the Rangers and their allies retreated as they plan to destroy Cleo's corruption without hurting her. Frankie came up with a plan/Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Marinette and Adrien joins in Then, Frankie came up with an idea to save Cleo. So, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Marinette and Adrien joined in with her plan. Distracting Mummy Wrap/Frankie, Ladybug and Cat Noir made their chance While the Rangers, Ben, Gwen and Kevin distracts Mummy Wrap, Frankie, Ladybug and Cat Noir made their chance to take her down. Cleo has been cured from corruption/Scar casted a spell for Mummy Wrap Then with the corruption of the moth destroyed, Cleo was finally cured and happy to be free. Unfortunately, Scar cased a spell for Mummy Wrap to be the only being. The Realm Force Rangers finished the job/Making Mummy Wrap bigger So, the Realm Force Rangers had to finish the job and take down Mummy Wrap for good. Suddenly, Scar made Mummy Wrap bigger and dangerous than ever. Begin the Megazord battle again/Receiving new Miraculous Power Then, the Realm Force Rangers activated their new Miraculous Power Zords combining their Megazord into the Miraculous Realm Megazord. At last, they finally defeated Mummy Wrap once again. Victory for the Power Rangers, Ladybug and Cat Noir/Until the next time Finally, the Realm Force Rangers, Ladybug and Cat Noir along with their friends celebrated their victory and for saving Cleo. Soon, Marinette and Adrien said their goodbyes until next time. Rangers Mentors *Max Tennyson *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Ray *Maya *King Lagravis *Lavertus *King Fluminox *Nighlock Allies *Laval *Cragger *Eris *Gorzan *Worriz *Razar *Rogon *Bladvic *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Garmadon *Nya *Li'l Nelson *Skylor *Ken *Li'Ella *King Crominus *Queen Crunket *Crooler *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *The Legend Beasts *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Arcturus *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Fangtom *Acidicus *Skalidor *Skales *Selma *Skales Jr. *Karlof *Griffin Turner *Paleman *Tox *Neuro *Ash *Bolobo *Gravis *Jacob Pevsner *Chamille *Shade *Morro *Flintlocke *Dogshank *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee *Machia *Raggmunk *Blunck *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunny *Generator Rex *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Civilians *Fran *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile *Draculaura *Ghoulia Yelps *Lagoona Blue *Clawd Wolf *Kenneth Tennyson *Jennifer Nocturne *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson Villains *Scar *Janja *Kiburi *Ushari *Reirei and Goigoi *Makucha *Mapigano *Kenge *Scorm *Braptor *Spinlyn *Hawk Moth Trivia * Transcript *Miraculous Power Rangers (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Episodes Category:Connor Lacey